The title is REALLY REALLY long and it won't fit
by Mrs. Norris1
Summary: an entire story in TWO SENTENCES! YAYISH! The title is really a summary of the story, but you have to read it to find out the title. See, I'm tricky!


****

This is gonna seem really odd, but I have written an entire story that is just two sentences long. Yes, I know what you're thinking. It shouldn't take you that long to read it. Well, you see for yourself. And don't tell me I have bad grammar, because I'm not that stupid. THE STORY IS MEANT TO BE THAT WAY! Ok, if you wanna know what I'm talking about, just read it. Thankees! Oh, by the way, it's actually three sentences if you count the title but let's not do that, ok?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Cut Class, Fred and George Blow Up the Dungeons, Snape Gets Mad, Harry Turns into a Seal, Ron is a Murderer, Neville Loves Hermione, Sean is a Loser and has No Friends, Hey Arnold is a Cool Show, Ron is in Azkaban, and Gilderoy Lockhart is a Starfish

(Yes, that's the title!)

One day, Ron and Harry convinced Hermione to cut classes and run into the Forbidden Forest, telling her that Snape was having Potions there because Fred and George has blown up the dungeons with Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks and it wasn't exactly a lie because Fred and George actually HAD blown up the dungeons, though classes hadn't been canceled because Dumbledore,(who actually laughed about it)had magicked the classroom back to its usual slimy self in the blink of an eye and nothing was really wrong with it except, of course, for the fact that it was slimy and disgusting but it has always been that way and nobody really noticed because they were all used to it, though an occasional complaint was heard from the first years, who were more observant than anyone else in the school, though Ron, Hermione, and Harry were often keen to see interesting tidbits that no one else noticed, though at this time, they were in the Forbidden Forest where Harry had found a magical pebble that turned him into a white seal, but this wasn't really a problem because Hermione thought he was extremely cute and married him immediately, though this wasn't a problem either, because secretly in his soul, Harry has always wanted to be turned into a seal by a magic pebble then marry Hermione, but all this made Ron very jealous because he had always secretly wanted the exact same thing in his own soul, so he murdered Harry and Hermione and shouted "Burrio!" which was a spell that sent the bodies flying into the dirt and he quickly smoothed out the ground and trampled upon it four times until the ministry found out and tossed Ron into Azkaban without a fair trial, but it didn't matter because everybody knew he had done anyways and people would come and laugh and point at Ron because he had killed their precious Harry Potter, who was such a celebrity that a National Monument was erected of him in the center of London and it was quite lovely and he even had a really wand in his hand, even though Harry had died as a seal, but nobody even knew that and nobody really cared so it didn't matter, though there was one 8-year-old boy named Sean who DID care, but everybody hated him and he had no friends just because he couldn't play soccer, which was a really mean thing to do because it wasn't his fault that he couldn't play soccer, but little Sean didn't mind because he devoted his entire life to Harry Potter, though Sean wasn't even a wizard and didn't have any clue who Harry Potter was, but Harry was dead now, murdered by his bets friend in the woods and nobody cared about poor Hermione which was really a pity bacause I like her and she was really smart and even though she didn't know it, Neville Longbottom was secretly in love with her and he had a shrine in his closet just like Helga on "Hey Arnold" which is a really cool show, but Ron didn't think so, but just look at him, rotting in Azkaban, just because he had to go and murder Harry, just because he had to be turned into a cute white seal but an odd magical pebble, just because one day, Ron and Harry had convinced Hermione to cut classes and run off to the Forbidden Forest. Then Gilderoy Lockhart walked by and said, "I am a starfish."

THE END

****

Well, wasn't THAT odd? I'm really proud. Please review it. You might wanna read it again outloud because I know it was really confusing plus it sounds really funny out loud. Farewelland NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! AH AH I'M BURNING HELLLLLLLLLLLP MMEEEEEEEEE! See, that's what you'd have to listen to! Hehehethanx!


End file.
